


Shh

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Shh

To them, you're something new, different. Something shiny and glimmering and bully, ain't you grand! As with all novel things, you're cared for, kept clean and shiny. But over time, disillusionment occurs. The novelty wears off. Rust collects along your joints, dust and cobwebs spin a burial cloth for you. Eventually you're thrown out, no longer good enough to play with. 

Perhaps someone else will find you, clean you up, find you just as novel and grand as the previous person did. Maybe they'll find you fantastic. However, over time, that will fade. Your presence will be accepted ad another part of life and you'll be forgotten about. Rust will collect again, dust and cobwebs will gather, and soon enough, you'll be thrown out again, ready for someone new to pick you up and clean you off and take you in.

Or maybe, just maybe, you'll break. Because really, there is only so much wear and tear that can be handled, and really, one can only be thrown away so many times. It'd be perfectly underdtandable to break. But don't make a fuss of it. No, no. When you break, do it quietly. When the porcelain shatters, muffle the sound. When the glass cracks and bones break, please keep quiet. Wouldn't want to disturb anyone, after all.


End file.
